Shattered Fractals
by teeceecee
Summary: Loneliness is the catalyst for drastic actions, something Elsa had to learn the hard way. When her sister, Anna, flees for the mountains in a fit of rage and irrevocable loneliness, the detached Princess is forced to consider her rigid prejudices. In a twist of fate and luck, a very different Anna will meet Elsa for the first time in forever.
1. Chapter 1

**It probably was only a matter of time before Frozen plot bunnies hit. I'm not sure if this has been done but I really did want to write a really angsty Anna, thus, this story :)**

**Disclaimer: Frozen belongs to Disney and I don't own anything except for this plot.**

* * *

_**I'm deafened by the silence, Is it something that I've done?**_

_**-Astronaut; Simple Plan**_

* * *

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman…"

Kai sighed as he heard the last notes floating down the hallway, carrying with it the innocent yet heartbreaking sound of a child who was abandoned, left to fend on her own much too soon. And in truth, Anna was abandoned. Anna was left to fend for herself much too soon.

He could picture her with her head against the door, singing the notes over and over again, hoping that the door would open, that her sister would appear and all was well again.

But Kai knew it could never be. He hoped that Anna realized that too.

A pitter patter of tiny feet slapping against hard wood made him look up from his sweeping and he saw Princess Anna toddling in, her face set into a moody pout.

"Your Highness," he called and she turned, eyes lighting up as she bounded up to him.

"Hello Kai, what're you doing?"

He grinned and gestured to the broom, pulling a face to elicit a giggle from her. It worked. All the sadness in her posture, tone and eyes were gone as she tottered beside him, babbling about her day.

"…I found a kitten in the kitchen, I named her Chocolate because she was brown," the little royal said, happily chatting now that she had found someone who would listen. Kai nodded, asking questions at the right time, keeping the young Princess entertained.

"And that was when Chocolate-"

"Kai!"

He looked up, startled and Princess Anna stammered to a stop. They both turned to find the chamber maid, Gerda, walking over with a harried expression etched in her features.

"Thank goodness you're here. The Queen wishes for us to start on the new carpeting and she won't take no for an answer," Gerda informed. Kai nodded, propping his broom against a window.

"You're leaving?" The heartbreak in Anna's voice was raw and Kai stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her. The Princess fiddled with one of her braids, her lower lip trembling and her eyes cast down, sadness dimming the bright light in her blue orbs.

Gerda glanced over and nodded, leaving Kai and the Princess alone. He knelt down so that his eyes were leveled with hers, a small smile etched on his lips. He ran a hand through his grey streaked hair and tried to think of a way to explain his 'grown up responsibilities' to a five year old.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk to me, I don't mind," she mumbled. She did mind, Kai saw it in the sad curve of her lips.

"Hey," he reproached gently, placing his hand on her tiny shoulder. "Once my cleaning duties are over, do you want to follow me down to the kitchens? We could play with Chocolate for a while."

Anna perked up, a brilliant smile lighting her cherub cheeks. "Of course," she said, twirling around to run back to her room and then added, in a tone only a royal could muster, "don't take too long." He nodded, an amused smile gracing his lips. He turned and walked to the royal chambers, already dreading the fact that he would have to stand for two hours straight, sweeping dust out of a twenty foot carpet.

~~O~~O~~

Kai didn't show. He didn't come for her as he said he would.

Anna stared at the door, heartbroken as she cuddled her rag doll closer. She sighed, glancing at the outside world, at the Aurora Borealis glimmering in the night sky, taunting her with memories that she tried so hard to forget. Elsa and her ice skating, Elsa's brilliant smile.

She huffed in frustration. What was wrong with her sister? Why did she suddenly hate her?

Anna's eyes filled with tears and she rubbed them away petulantly. She glanced at the dancing lights, at the mountains silhouetted against the colorful backdrop, like one of those dark curtains she saw at a local puppet show she used to frequent with Elsa. Any time now the curtains would part, revealing a funny wooden marionette, strung with invisible thread.

_And the Prince kissed the Princess, awaking her from a life time of sleep. They lived happily ever after._

Any time now, somebody will part the curtains, notice her.

And like every single time, nobody ever did.

Not for the first time, Anna wondered what it would be like if she looked beyond the curtain, if she had a chance to leave this puppet-less show all behind and slip into the black box beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, at least this story managed to get somebody's attention and don't get me wrong, I'm bloody grateful for this; thank you so much for your support, you don't know how much I really appreciate it :) Oh, and to clarify some things, Anna in this story is going to be a little bit OOC but don't worry, she'll find her true self up in the mountains soon enough. Please review, if you would.**

* * *

_**Blisters on my hands and I feel the fall...**_

_**-Hikikomori; Zola Jesus**_

* * *

"Elsa, please, come out, I-I…I need you," Anna pleaded, resting her head against the wood. Elsa could not hide away from her forever. She had to come out some time.

"Elsie? I'm scared, please." Her voice broke on the last word as she slid down the cool wood, the barrier separating her from the only living family she's got. _And from what?_ Anna thought miserably. _What was keeping them apart?_

As good as Elsa was at pretending Anna wasn't there, she was never a silent mourner. She could hear her sister's breath hitching, her muffled sobs, as if she were stuffing them, keeping them in with the sleeve of her dress.

The sound cracked deep sorrow in her heart, making the tears burn hot down her face, filling her throat with breathless gasps of pain. Raw, cutting pain.

She wrapped the sleeve of her funeral dress around her mouth to choke in her sobs and watched as her tears stained the fabric the darkest color she had ever seen in her life.

~~O~~O~~

It was accident; it wasn't her fault she found herself in the castle courtyard, dreaming of a different life, a life where there were no more closed doors, no more hidden secrets and no more people that she couldn't speak too.

It wasn't her fault that she had caught herself staring wistfully at the mountains again, wishing that she could be there, that she could compact her pain, throw it to the ground and watch as it flew over this cold kingdom. But it was what it was: only wishful thinking.

Wait, was it?

Anna glanced at the empty courtyard, at the dim castle's lights. She watched as a light flurry of snow distorted the image, making the edges of stone and mortar appear hazy as if she were in a dream. And in a way, she did feel as if she was in a dream. A horrible dream where she was forced to spend every day talking to herself, talking to the paintings and statues, inventing impossible scenarios and imagining what it would be like to have a real sister.

Elsa, for all she cared, could've been frozen solid in her lonesome room. Anna realized that for the first time, she didn't care. She didn't care if she hadn't seen Elsa for nearly ten years; she didn't care to entertain the thought of staying here anymore.

She wanted to leave.

Arendelle would be safe, she reasoned. Besides, Elsa would be the next in line and that would put Anna out of trouble's way. The kingdom would be in safe hands, the people would be happy and most of all, she would be free. And besides, no one would even notice if she were gone.

_Yes, this is starting to sound amazing,_ she thought. _I just wished I'd thought of it sooner._

The next part was harder. When should she sneak away? Which horse would she take?

She glanced up at the sky and immediately knew. The Winter Solstice. The last day of autumn. The last day of fleeting warmth. It was fitting.

It was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 for all you lovely people! I just wanted to say a huge thanks to _Rani1597_ for giving me the push that I needed to upload another chapter. I know it may not seem like much, but just a few words or constructive criticism on my story is all it takes for me to better this story and besides, I like hearing from you guys :D So anyway, thank you! :D Review, if you would.**

* * *

_**Near Light**_

_**-Ólafur Arnalds**_

* * *

The night was chilly with a hint of winter frost. Anna shivered as she drew her cloak nearer and stuffed her hands in thick mittens. She descended down the stairs as quietly as an accident-prone princess could, nearly giving herself a heart attack when the wood creaked. She winced and slowly elevated the pressure and continued down, cautious of her every move.

She paused, breath frosting in the cool castle air as she waited for someone to call her out. The halls remained dark; moon rays spilling through the shafts gave the castle a haunting feel, as if it was abandoned for years. Anna passed by the painting of her parents and stopped to place her hand on the rough surface. She uttered a silent goodbye and made her way to the stables.

The door was unlocked, easing her anxiety about having to break in. She tiptoed to one of the other castle horses, ignoring her own special one that her parents had gifted for her thirteenth birthday. Her horse, Snowflake, whinnied and gave her a pitiful look.

"Sorry boy, they mustn't know that I'm gone," she whispered and her horse snorted, pawing the hard ground.

She saddled up on the another horse, a lithe brown mare with a shaggy hide that was perfect for this cold weather. The mare trotted and huffed, annoyed at being awaken at this time.

Anna shushed her and pushed her into a trot, escaping from the stables and making for the gates. She had purposely chosen this time of the night to make her escape, since the guards would take a moment off to change their shifts.

The gates opened, revealing the snow capped mountains and Anna didn't hesitate, pushing the mare to a fast gallop. She turned back one last time, relieved to find that no one had sounded the guards yet. The night sky was cold and empty, devoid of the moon so that the castle was bathed eerily in star light.

She was finally free.

Anna let out a whoop and raced for the foot of the mountains, flying past frozen branches and barren trees, putting as much distance as she could between her and the life she had so desperately wanted to leave behind.

~~O~~O~~

_Stupid, stupid,_ she cursed herself as she wondered past the same snow packed plain for the third time.

Anna hated to admit it but after circling around for the past hour, she had to: she was lost, without a clue as to where she was. She shivered, wrapping one arm around her abdomen for warmth.

Reaching into her pack, she produced a carrot for her tired companion and some raisins she had managed to steal from the kitchen. Anna looked around in wonder, mindlessly chewing the dried fruit and glanced up at the night sky.

Dawn was approaching, tingeing the sky a beautiful pastel. Her stomach grumbled but she ignored it, keeping her eyes peeled on the lightening sky. In that moment, the trees thinned out, opening to the wide expanse of space and Anna had a clear view of the rising sun.

She sucked in a breath. It was like the time she had seen her mother dressed up for a ball before they mysteriously closed the castle. She remembered how it felt to be blown away and utterly amazed by how her mother - who she had always regarded as beautiful - seemed to be even more breathtaking than usual. This was how she felt, magnified by ten.

Anna laughed, a happy bubble of glee rising in her chest, pausing to take it all in.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,_ she reasoned. She could get used to this freedom.

~~O~~O~~

By evening she was positively famished, all the dried fruit and oats she had brought with her were down to the bare minimum. She was starting to feel cold all over, her head spinning slightly.

To her dismay, the sky was starting to darken and day was fast ending. She glanced at her stash of food: two dried apricots and one more packet of raisins. Her stead was tired and whinnying in protest every time she coaxed it to move.

Anna managed to spot a tiny alcove of trees which she thought was perfect for spending the night. After a day of travelling, she thought it would be best to rest before she set out again. To where? She had absolutely no idea.

But if one thing the Princess (or former princess?) would belief is that fate always had a plan for her.

She rested down on the snowy ground and tied the reins to a low bough. Cushioning her head with her pack, she settled herself for an uncomfortable nap.

~~O~~O~~

Anna awoke to a light dusting of snow coating her eyelashes. The clearing which was relatively snow-less just a day before was now covered with the delicate cool powder. Anna wiped her face and reached to pet her horse. Her hands collided against thin air.

Sitting up, she looked around, not finding the mare. With a gasp she stood up, her limbs aching and tried to search for her stead.

_She couldn't have gone far, I would've known,_ the princess thought as she desperately circled the area, looking for a patch of brown, keeping her ears peeled for a snort or a whinny.

None came.

Anna tried not to let the panic get to her as she took deep, shuddering breaths.

She spent hours searching, palming her bag closer to her for added warmth. Cursing herself on her bad luck, she walked past a frozen cave opening and decided it was best to shelter from the cold before it got to her.

The ache in her limbs intensified as she sat down and she found that once she did, she couldn't get back up. Eating the last of the rations, she watched as day turned to evening and twilight to dark. Her hands were turning numb and her lids started to shut close by their own accord.

Anna was cold, so very cold.

Just before her eyes shut, she thought she could make out a voice, singing in the far distance. She heard an animal snorting and for one brief moment, she had enough energy to call out:

"Somebody? Anybody? Help me!"

The singing stopped and the winds took up her voice, distorting it. Anna huffed and slumped back on the ground. It was no good, they couldn't hear her.

Her eyes slipped shut and she uttered a soft cry.

She didn't know if it was her imagination but she thought she could hear a rumbling voice and the clopping of hoofs on the rocky surface. A voice, warm and masculine called out in a panicked tone before the darkness crashed into her consciousness.

"Sven, _hurry…_"


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh, I have no excuse. But here's an update *hides from all the angry stares and the rumblings of why I was late***

**Anyway, in case you forgot, let me recap the previous chapters for you: Anna ran away, her horse ran away, she got stuck on the mountain during a particularly snowy day and Kristoff had to save her. Hope you guys like this chapter and review, if you would!**

* * *

_**I've wandered, seen visions, I never could fit in...**_

_**-Lost That Easy; Cold War Kids**_

* * *

Anna awoke with a grown, her vision blurry around the edges. She tried to sit up but the headache thrumming like a hammer in her head made it almost impossible. She shut her eyes, centering herself before peeling one eyelid open.

She appeared to be in a cave of some sort, lying atop a soft span of moss. The air was earthy and filled with the rushing sounds of a nearby waterfall. Anna winced, the memory of being stuck in the cold hitting her like a sledgehammer.

Where was she really?

"Oh good, you're awake."

She turned to find a huge shadow lumbering towards her from the shadows of the cave. She pushed herself away unconsciously as she watched with trepidation the silhouette coming forward.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you," he said in a soothing tone.

Anna looked back and forth, taking in the sight of craggy rocks and the face of the man before her. The only thing she could register while lying flat was that he was big. And tall. And imposingly blond.

"Who are you?" she croaked, wincing at the dryness of her throat.

"Here," he said, handing her a flask, ignoring her question. "Drink up, I found you severely dehydrated yesterday."

She took the flask in her gloved hands, eying it distrustfully.

The man sighed and gestured to it impatiently. "It's not poisoned, if that's what you're wondering."

Anna took a tiny, tentative sip and nearly groaned at the feel of pure, chilled water running down her parched, sandpaper like throat. She drank the contents with relish, mind blissfully unaware of the blonde man's questioning gaze.

She put down the flask, wiped the stray drops from her mouth and flushed when she saw him still staring at her.

"What?" she asked defensively, feeling self conscious from his stare. "Is there something on my face?"

"N-no," he replied defensively. "It's just you got half the water all over your face and you kinda wasted my effort bringing it up here."

"Well, I'm sorry that I was thirsty – what's your name again? - and I couldn't control myself," Anna retorted.

"It's Kristoff," the mountain man replied archly, taking the flask from her. "Wait here, I'll go and get you some more."

As soon as he said it, she realized exactly how dehydrated she was, the careless sip of water barely enough to whet her thirst. Anna watched as he walked away with a strange mix of annoyance and gratitude, his figure disappearing into the bright light.

She sighed, lifting herself into a sitting position with much effort. Her body was sore as if she had been flung down from a cliff and picked back up again, her muscles protesting with every move. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut from the onslaught of cramps.

"Don't worry, dear, the pain will fade by morning...it's because your body is getting accustomed to the temperature."

Anna whipped her head around and almost shrieked in surprise.

A short, stout, very craggy rock-like thing was staring at her with huge, luminous eyes, a clay jug in its hand. It advanced towards her and the princess had to stop herself from shifting back in obvious fear.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I won't hurt you," it said soothingly. When her heart beat slowed marginally and her common sense came flooding back into her now functioning mind, Anna would realize that the voice sounded vaguely feminine.

"W-who are you?" she demanded. "What are you?"

"Why, I'm a mountain troll, honey," she said, grinning. "The name's Bulda."

"Ma, I see you've finally met her when she's awake." Anna turned to watch Kristoff enter the cave, a fresh jug of water in his hands.

Bulda turned to the stunned princess and gave her a wink. "See that strong, handsome young man there? He's my son."

Kristoff flushed and gave the troll a mock glare. "Ma!"

"What? I can't even shamelessly promote you to a pretty young girl? I'm not getting any younger, Kristopher, and you know I want grandchildren."

"Hold up, hold up," Anna said hastily, lifting her hands up before things became out of hand.

Kristoff's mother was a troll?

Trolls existed?

Wait, his mum is a real troll?

Does that make him, half-troll?

The questions hurt her head and made her mind spin.

"Let me get this straight, you're a troll, you're his mum and I'm not really hallucinating?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Why yes, darling, you're not going bonkers," Bulda answered, her eyes growing huge with worry. "Now lets get some of this root paste on you before your muscles seize and you start cramping."

"Root paste?" the princess asked, afraid. "W-What-"

"Don't worry, it's nothing, it's just slightly tingly. Now hold still-"

Anna did as she was told, the dread dissipating from her posture as she felt the soothing properties of the root making its way into her sore muscles, relieving them from their aching tension.

A sigh of happiness escaped her mouth and Anna gave the troll a tentative smile. "Thank you, that feels so much better." She then turned her gaze towards Kristoff who was watching the exchange with a thoughtful gaze. "And thanks, you know, for getting me water and...yeah, just for getting me water."

"Oh, darling, you gotta thank him for more than that," Bulda chastised. "He practically carried you up the mountain when he found you and speaking of which – why was a pretty, sweet looking girl like you out in the cold all alone?"

Anna opened her mouth only to clamp it shut. She looked at her hands in worry, unsure she could trust them with her secrets. Her heart was itching to tell them the truth of why she was here – why she had ran away, but her mind told her that this may potentially be dangerous as she didn't even know this people well, however...

"I ran away," she said and that caught the attention of Kristoff and his mother.

"What?" the blond man asked, disbelief etched in his face. "Who in their absolute right mind would be out at this time when it's snowing this heavily?" His tone held a hint of surprise and Anna didn't like the arrogant tone of his voice.

Almost as if he was thinking she was a complete idiot.

And truth be told, she was starting to feel like one.

Why did she leave the palace at the coldest day of the year? Oh right, she thought glumly. She didn't want anyone to see her leave.

"But why were you running away?" Kristoff asked, still looking incredulous.

Bulda gave his hand a sharp smack, causing the huge blond man to wince and cringe. "Kristopher, you do not go around asking distressed girls why they run away, just-"

"It's alright," Anna said, giving the mother troll a small smile. "I don't mind telling him."

She turned to Kristoff, gazing thoughtfully at the rough surface of rock behind his head. She took a deep breath.

"I was running away...from the castle because I couldn't take it anymore," she started.

"Oh, you mean your job is horrible? You could've just told one of the princesses, you know?" Kristoff said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't get it," Anna said, smiling softly. "I am one of those princesses - Princess Anna."

Kristoff's brown eyes widened and she could see that even Bulda was thinking it through.

"You gotta be joking," he said, surprised.

"No, I'm not," Anna said, smiling sadly.

"But I thought the castle was always locked from within and you couldn't enter even if you tried," the mountain man argued.

"That's the exact same reason why I ran away," Anna admitted, her gaze traveling to the still silent troll. "After my parent's death, my sister – Elsa, she became even more distant and...and I guess I couldn't take the silence anymore."

The mother troll glanced up, kindness set in her luminous eyes – the type of kindness that only a mother could understand. "Well, I guess this settles it then," she said, grinning widely.

"Settles what?" Anna asked, slightly confused towards the turn of conversation.

"You can stay with us until you sort out your differences with your sister," Bulda looked to her son. "Ain't that right, Kristopher?"

His scrutinizing gaze searched the princess thoroughly and he mashed his lips together in what was obviously an unhappy grimace.

"Sure, she can stay for as long as she wants, but on one condition."

She waited.

"You've got to help us with the chores around here, we need any extra hands that we can get, especially with a winter like this happening."

Anna nodded. She understood his predicament with the unpredictable weather. The castle physician herself had warned that this winter would be a harsh one, even for Arendelle's standards.

"Sure," the former princess replied easily. "I'll help."


End file.
